6.03 Taxi in die Freiheit-Transcript
---- Staffel 6, Episode 3 - Geschrieben von Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz Regie: Paul Edwards ---- Auf der Insel läuft durch den Tempel und betritt Dogens Quartier. Dogen sitzt an einer Schreibmaschine und tippt etwas. LENNON: Er lebt. zur Quelle, Jack kniet neben Sayid. HURLEY: Es hat funktioniert? Alter! Du bist okay! JACK: Hurley, lass ihn atmen. Miles, kannst Du etwas Wasser holen? MILES: Ja... schon unterwegs... JACK: Sayid? Hey... wie fühlst Du dich? SAYID: Ein bisschen benommen... Jack? Was ist mit mir passiert? JACK: Du bist gestorben. und Sawyer sehen von der anderen Ecke des Raums hinüber. KATE: Wie ist das nur möglich? Ich meine... im einen Moment ist er tot und jetzt geht es ihm wieder gut? SAWYER: Natürlich geht es ihm gut. KATE: Was meinst Du? SAWYER: Er ist ein irakischer Folterer, der Kinder erschießt, er verdient es definitv anders herum. KATE: Wo guckst Du hin? SAWYER: Was glaubst Du, wieviele bewaffnete Leute da draußen sind? KATE: Was? SAWYER: Ich war bewusstlos, als sie mich hier reingebracht haben. Wieviele Wachen hast Du gesehen? Fünf? Zehn? Hundert? KATE: Woran denkst Du? SAWYER: Ich denke daran, zu fliehen, Kate. Alternative Zeitlinie zu Kate vor dem Flughafen Los Angeles, als sie von Mars entdeckt wird. MARS: Sie trägt Handschellen, aber wahrscheinlich wird sie sie verdecken, okay? entdeckt Kate. MARS: Hey! rennt los, Mars stößt mit einem Mann zusammen, als er ihr folgt. MANN: Hey, pass auf! steigt in ein Taxi. KATE: Los! Fahren Sie! TAXIFAHRER: Lady, ich hab schon eine Kundin! richtet die Pistole auf den Fahrer. KATE: Verdammt, ich hab gesagt los! TAXIFAHRER: Okay! KATE: Langsam! Langsam! Langsamer! Hey! Etwas langsamer! Langsamer! TAXIFAHRER: Okay! Okay! Sie haben los gesagt. KATE: Bringen Sie uns einfach hier raus... MARS: Hey! Hey! Stoppt das Taxi! CLAIRE: Bitte, bitte, lassen Sie mich einfach aussteigen... KATE: Ruhe! Fahrer ist abgelenkt von einem Polizeiauto und das Taxi kollidiert beinahe mit einem Mann, der sein Gepäck von einem Zebrastreifen aufsammelt. KATE: Was machen Sie denn? TAXIFAHRER: Da ist jemand. KATE: Los! TAXIFAHRER: Ich werde ihn nicht überfahren! Mann auf dem Zebrastreifen ist Arzt. ARZT: Hey, ich gehe hier! Ich gehe hier! fährt damit fort, seine Koffer aufzusammeln. Kate bemerkt Jack, der in der Nähe steht und die beiden tauschen einen irritierten Blick aus. Claire versucht zu fliehen, aber Kate hält sie zurück. KATE: Bleib im Wagen! Fahrer Fahren Sie. Los! Jetzt! Der Typ ist mir egal, los! TAXIFAHRER: Okay... Taxi fährt los und überfährt dabei einen von Arzts Koffern. ARZT: Hey! Hey! Was zum Teufel? Hey, ich hab ihr Nummernschild! Taxi erreicht eine Kreuzung, deren Ampel gerade auf Rot schaltet. KATE: An der Kreuzung links. CLAIRE: Können Sie... Können Sie mich bitte, bitte einfach gehen lassen? Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich niemandem irgendwas sagen werde... Taxifahrer steigt aus und läuft weg. KATE: Hey! Hey! Verdammt! klettert auf den Fahrersitz und fährt los. KATE: Gib mir deine Handtasche! CLAIRE: Aber ich... ich... KATE: Ich hab gesagt, gibt mir deine Handtasche! gibt ihr die Tasche. Kate bringt das Taxi zum stehen. KATE: Jetzt steig aus. CLAIRE: Kann ich bitte nur... nur meinen Koffer... KATE: Nein, kannst Du nicht! Steig aus! steigt aus, Kate fährt weiter. Auf der Insel betritt den Tempelhof, Jack und Jin stützen Sayid. JACK: Langsam... setzen Sayid hin. Hurley folgt ihnen, Miles bringt ihnen Wasser. SAYID: Wer sind diese Leute? Was wollen sie? HURLEY: Es sind die Anderen, Alter. Sie haben uns gefangen. Schon wieder. Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube sie... versuchen, uns zu beschützen. MILES: Ja, und wie Du sehen kannst, hat Hugo hier die... Führungsposition übernommen, also... das ist ziemlich großartig. bemerkt, dass Jack auf seinen Bauch starrt. SAYID: Was? JACK: Die Wunde. Sie ist fast vollständig verschlossen. hebt Sayids Hemd an, Sayid betrachtet die Wunde. SAYID: Danke, Jack. JACK: Wofür? `'SAYID': Weil Du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Lennon und weitere Andere betreten den Hof. DOGEN: Naniwa tomo are isogunda. auch immer, beeilt euch. LENNON: Mr. Jarrah, würden Sie bitte mit uns kommen? SAYID: Wohin denn? LENNON: Nach drinnen. Nichts, worüber Sie sich sorgen müssten, wir... JACK: Ich komme mit ihm. LENNON: Oh, es tut mir leid, wir müssen mit ihm allein reden. Nur ein paar Fragen... JACK: Ihr habt ein paar Fragen? Nun, die haben wir auch. Ich meine, lasst uns damit anfangen, wer ihr seid. Warum haltet ihr uns hier fest? Ihr... DOGEN: Kono otoko wo damarasero. diesen Mann zum Schweigen. LENNON: Wenn wir erstmal mit Mr. Jarrah gesprochen haben, würden wir uns mehr als freuen, euch alles zu erzählen, was Ihr wissen wollt. JACK: Irgendwas sagt mir... dass Ihr das nicht tun werdet. DOGEN: Tsureteike. sie. Anderen versuchen, Jack und Miles zu überwältigen, als plötzlich Schüsse fallen. Alle drehen sich um und sehen Sawyer, der eine Pistole hat. Die Anderen richten ihre Waffen auf ihn. DOGEN: Yamero. Aufhören. LENNON: Nicht schießen! Nehmt die Waffen runter! Anderen führen den Befehl aus und Lennon nähert sich Sawyer. LENNON: Bitte. Du musst das nicht machen. Wir werden deinen Freund nicht verletzen... SAWYER: Er ist nicht mein Freund. Macht mit ihm, was ihr wollt. Und mit den anderen auch. Aber ich? Ich werde hier abhauen. KATE: James... SAWYER: Ich bin weg! Versteht ihr? LENNON: Bitte... Du musst hier bleiben. SAWYER: Nein. Muss ich nicht. entfernt die Barrikaden und geht durch die Tür. SAWYER: Folgt mir nicht! DOGEN: Nani wo shitemo kamawan. Maßnahmen sind erlaubt. Ford wo tsuremodose. Ford zurück. der Anderen bringen Sayid in den Tempel, Jack wird zurückgehalten. JACK: Hey! Hey! Wo bringen die Sayid hin? betritt den Hof und richtet eine Pistole auf Jack. ALDO: Hey! Beruhigt euch! Beruhigt euch alle! LENNON: Wohin ist Ford gegangen? JACK: Was? LENNON: Ford. Euer Freund, der gerade weggelaufen ist. Wohin ist er gegangen? JACK: Ich weiß es nicht. LENNON: Du erwartest, dass ich das glaube? JACK: Er hat mir gesagt, dass er mich umbringen will. Glauben Sie das? KATE: Ich kann ihn zurückbringen. LENNON: Du weisst, wo er hin ist? KATE: Nein, aber ich kann ihn aufspüren. Lasst mich gehen, ich werde ihn zurückbringen und überzeugen, zu bleiben. JACK: Kate? Bist Du sicher, dass Du alleine mit diesen Leuten rausgehen willst? JIN: Ich gehe mit ihr. LENNON: Es ist sehr wichtig, dass er hier wieder in Sicherheit sein wird. Warum glaubst Du, dass er auf dich hören wird? KATE: Ich kann sehr überzeugend sein, wenn ich es will. Alternative Zeitlinie zu Kate, die in eine Werkstatt fährt. Sie steigt aus und nähert sich mit gezogener Waffe dem einzigen anwesenden Mechaniker. KATE: Wo ist der Reifenhammer? Mechaniker schaltet sein Werkzeug aus und entfernt seinen Sichtschutz. MECHANIKER: Sie haben ein Problem. KATE: Sie auch. Wo ist der Reifenhammer? MECHANIKER: Ein Reifenhammer wird Ihnen nur die Handgelenke abschneiden. Ihr Problem ist, dass sie eine Schlagpresse brauchen. Und Sie werden die nicht benutzen können und gleichzeitig die Waffe auf mich gerichtet halten. KATE: Melden Sie sich freiwillig? MECHANIKER: Ich habe eine ruhige Hand, aber ich glaube, wir sind mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. KATE: Ich gebe Ihnen 200 Dollar. MECHANIKER: Jetzt stillhalten. Mechaniker entfernt Kates Handschellen. KATE: Danke. MECHANIKER: Warum tragen Sie die Armreifen? KATE: Ich werden wegen Mord gesucht. MECHANIKER: Mord? KATE: Sie haben nicht zufällig einen Platz, an dem ich mich umziehen kann, oder? MECHANIKER: Die Toilette ist da drüben. Beeilen Sie sich. KATE: Danke. öffnet Claires Tasche. Darin findet sie ein Foto von Claire und einen Orcawal aus Plüsch. Auf der Insel zu Kate, die sich im Tempel auf den Aufbruch vorbereitet. ALDO: Sieh zu, dass Du mit uns mithältst. KATE: Seht ihr zu, dass ihr mit mir mithaltet. kommt zu Kate. JACK: Ich würde mit dir gehen, aber ähm... KATE: Sawyer würde dich umbringen? Ich werde mich um James kümmern, kümmer Du Dich um Sayid. JACK: Abgemacht. KATE: Wiedersehen. JACK: Sei vorsichtig. zu Sayid, der auf einem Tisch fixiert wird. Dogen steht bei ihm. SAYID: Was wollt ihr? Bitte, was auch immer Ihr vorhabt. nimmt ein Pulver in die Hand und pustet es über Sayids Brust, auf eine Reaktion wartend. SAYID: Was ist das? hakt ein Kabel in Sayids Brust. SAYID: Sagt mir einfach, was Ihr wollt. betätigt einen Regler und setzt Sayid unter Strom, der vor Schmerzen schreit. Anschließend entfernt Dogen das Kabel wieder. SAYID: Warum? Warum machst Du das? holt einen Schürhaken aus einem Feuer. SAYID: Ich habe keine Geheimnisse. drückt den Schürhaken auf Sayids Oberkörper, dieser schreit. DOGEN: Yoshi kore de jyuubun da. Ordnung, das genügt. Shiken ni tootta to omoe. denke, Du hast den Test bestanden. LENNON: Es tut mir leid, dass Du das durchmachen musstest. Es war ein Test. Wir mussten sichergehen. wird befreit. SAYID: Um was herauszufinden? LENNON: Keine Sorge, Du hast bestanden. wird aus dem Raum gebracht. LENNON: Ich habe ihn gerade angelogen, nicht wahr? DOGEN: Ja. Alternative Zeitlinie zu Claire, die auf einer Bank sitzt. Kate hält mit dem Taxi vor ihr an. KATE: Wo wolltest Du hin? CLAIRE: Was? KATE: Wo wolltest Du hin, bevor ich ins Taxi gekommen bin? CLAIRE: Warum, damit Du die auch noch entführen kannst? holt Claires Koffer aus dem Kofferraum. CLAIRE: Ich habe hier auf den Bus gewartet. KATE: Bin hergekommen, um Dir dein Zeug zu bringen. Keine Sorge, ich hab dein Geld nicht angerührt. CLAIRE: Nun, ähm, Danke. KATE: Also, wo wolltest Du hin? CLAIRE: Kümmer Dich nicht drum. KATE: ... na gut. wendet sich dem Taxi zu und will gehen. CLAIRE: Langdon Street, Brentwood. KATE: Hast Du da Verwandte? CLAIRE: Äh, nein - es ist ein... Paar, das mein Baby adoptiert. Sie sollten, ähm, sollten mich am Flughafen abholen, aber ich vermute, sie haben sich mit dem Datum vertan oder so. Es ist nicht so, dass sie mich verlassen haben. KATE: Brentwood ist nicht weit weg, steig ein. CLAIRE: Ernsthaft? KATE: Willst Du mitfahren oder nicht? steigt zögernd ein. Auf der Insel zu Kate und Jin, die mit Aldo und Justin durch den Dschungel gehen. KATE: Also, warum wollen eure Leute, dass wir im Tempel bleiben? ALDO: Wir beschützen Euch. KATE: Wovor? ALDO: Du warst eine Weile auf dieser Insel, richtig? Hast Du jemals eine große, schwarze Rauchsäule gesehen, die Tikka-Tikka-Geräusche macht und angepisst aussieht? KATE: Ja. ALDO: Davor. JIN: Wisst Ihr irgendwas über ein anderes Flugzeug, dass gelandet ist? Ein Ajira-Flug? ALDO: Tut mir leid, ist das hier eine Pressekonferenz? JUSTIN: Ich glaube er meint das, das auf der... ALDO: Justin! Halt die Klappe! KATE: Nein, nein, nein, das ist eine falsche Fährte, er ist hierher gegangen. ALDO: Und das weißt Du woher? KATE: Erfahrung. JUSTIN: Aldo. ALDO: Was? JUSTIN: Ich glaube, sie hat recht. ALDO: Natürlich hat sie das. Nach Ihnen, Prinzessin. Also, was ist dein Plan, um deinen Freund zurückzubringen - Ich hoffe Du hast einen, weil er auf seinem Weg nach draussen einen von uns erschossen hat - und wenn er das bei mir versucht, werd ich ihm den Kopf wegblasen. hält Kate zurück und zeigt ihr einen Stolperdraht, den sie fast berührt hätte. JUSTIN: Pass auf. KATE: Danke. JIN: Sieht aus wie eine von Rousseaus Fallen. JUSTIN: Die Französin? Die ist seit Jahren tot, das kann keine von... ALDO: Justin! Halt die Klappe. KATE: Was wollte er sagen? ALDO: Du erinnerst Dich nicht mal an mich, oder? Du erkennst mich nicht? Vielleicht hilft Dir das hier auf die Sprünge: Vor drei Jahren hast Du einen kleinen Gefängnisausbruch durchgeführt. Dabei hast Du eine der Wachen mit dem Gewehrkolben ausgeknockt. Diese Wache war ich... schlägt Aldo mit ihrer Wasserflasche und wirft diese dann auf den Stolperdraht. Dadurch fällt ein Netz voller Steine aus den Bäumen, das Justin außer Gefecht setzt. Kate nimmt Aldos Pistole und prüft das Magazin. JIN: Was hast Du vor? KATE: Fliehen. zum Tempel. Die Anderen bringen Sayid zur Quelle. HURLEY: Sayid! MILES: Bist Du okay? HURLEY: Jack! Sayid ist hier! JACK: Sayid. Was ist passiert? SAYID: Sie haben mich gefoltert. JACK: Warum? SAYID: Weiß ich nicht. Sie haben keine Fragen gestellt. geht zu der Tür zu Dogens Quartier und bleibt vor den Wachen stehen. JACK: Geht zur Seite. lassen ihn durch. Jack betritt Dogens Quartier; darin ist Dogen dabei, eine Substanz zu mischen, während Lennon bei einem Regal ein Buch liest. LENNON: Hey Shephard. Wir hatten gehofft, dass Du von Dir aus kommen würdest. JACK: Was zum Teufel habt Ihr mit Sayid gemacht? LENNON: Wir haben nichts gemacht. Dein Freund ist krank. JACK: Inwiefern? DOGEN: Kare wa kegasarete shimatta. wurde kontaminiert. LENNON: Er, ja... ich... nicht wirklich, es gibt keine richtige wörtliche Übersetzung. Die beste Möglichkeit wäre... „infiziert.“ JACK: Infiziert? Er hat nicht mal Fieber. lacht kurz. JACK: Habe ich was lustiges gesagt? LENNON: Äh, vergiss es - er hat keinen wirklichen Sinn für Humor. fertigt eine Kapsel an und wickelt sie in ein Stück Papier ein. DOGEN: Kore wo Jarrah ni nomasetemoraou. weise Dich an, ihm das hier zu bringen. LENNON: Er sagt, Du musst deinem Freund dieses Pille geben. JACK: Meint Ihr das im Ernst? Warum bringt Ihr sie ihm nicht? LENNON: Weil es nicht funktionieren würde, wenn er sie nicht freiwillig nimmt, und er wird sie nicht freiwillig von uns nehmen. JACK: Naja, dann hättet Ihr ihn vielleicht darum bitten sollen, bevor Ihr ihn gefoltert habt. LENNON: Wir haben ihn nicht gefoltert. Wir haben ihn untersucht. JACK: Um zu sehen, ob er infiziert ist. LENNON: Ja. JACK: Ich werde Sayid gar nichts geben, solange ich nicht weiß, was drin ist. dreht sich um und will gehen, Lennon und Dogen tauschen Blicke aus. DOGEN: Sag mir, Shephard, dein Freund, wie wurde er angeschossen? JACK: Er... ähm... er hat mir geholfen. DOGEN: Also war es deine Schuld? JACK: Ja. DOGEN: Und es gab andere, die Dir geholfen haben und verletzt wurden oder gestorben sind? JACK: Ja. DOGEN: Nun, dann ist das hier deine Chance, Dich freizukaufen. nimmt Jacks Hand und legt die Pille herein. DOGEN: Es ist Medizin. Und dein Freund braucht sie. JACK: Was passiert, wenn ich sie ihm nicht gebe? DOGEN: Die Infektion wird sich ausbreiten. zur Quelle. Miles und Hurley reden mit Sayid. MILES: Gar nichts? Da war wirklich nichts? Kein weißes Licht? Engelschöre? Keine toten Verwandten? SAYID: Ich erinnere mich, wie ich angeschossen wurde. HURLEY: Du bist doch kein Zombie, oder? SAYID: Nein, ich bin kein Zombie. bemerkt Jack. MILES: Hey. JACK: Könnte ich kurz allein mit Sayid reden? HURLEY: Ja, weißt Du, private Unterhalten machen mich irgendwie fertig, weil die gewöhnlich dazu führen, dass ich etwas machen muss, was ich nicht ganz verstehe. JACK: Hah, da geht es mir genauso wie Dir. MILES: In Ordnung, wir werden im Nahrungslager sein, wenn Ihr uns braucht. und Miles gehen davon. SAYID: Also, haben sie Dir gesagt, warum sie mich mit einem heißen Schürhaken verbrannt haben? JACK: Er hat gesagt, dass sie Dich untersuchen wollten. SAYID: Richtig. Sie haben mir gesagt, dass es ein Test war. Den ich angeblich bestanden habe. Anscheinend doch nicht. holt die Pille heraus. SAYID: Was ist das? JACK: Sie wollen, dass Du das hier nimmst. Sie sagen, es ist ein Medikament. SAYID: Und was glaubst Du, was es ist? JACK: Ich weiß es nicht. Und weißt Du, vorhin, als Du... als Du Dich bei mir dafür bedankt hast, dass ich Dein Leben gerettet habe... Ich hatte nichts damit zu tun, Sayid. Ich habe Dich nicht gerettet, das waren die. SAYID: Mir ist egal, wer mich gerettet hat. Mir kommt es nur darauf an, wem ich vertraue. Also wenn Du willst, dass ich diese Pille nehme, Jack, dann tu ich es. zu Jin und Kate im Dschungel. JIN: Warte. Wo willst Du hin? KATE: Ich will Sawyer einholen. JIN: Also hattest Du nie vor, ihn zurück zum Tempel zu bringen? KATE: Nein. Ich will keine Gefangene sein, Du etwa? JIN: Wo ist euer Flugzeug gelandet, Kate? KATE: Was? JIN: Das Ajira-Flugzeug, mit dem Du, Jack und Hurley gekommen sind. Wo ist es gelandet? KATE: Ich weiß es nicht. JIN: Sun war auch an Bord und ich muss sie finden. KATE: Denkst Du, dass sie es Dir sagen werden? Denkst Du, Du oder Sun oder irgendjemanden von uns ist denen wichtig? JIN: Wer ist Dir wichtig, Kate? KATE: Viel Glück, Jin. geht davon. JIN: Wenn Du Sayid erstmal eingeholt hast, was machst Du dann? KATE: Ich denke, das werden wir dann zusammen herausfinden. Alternative Zeitlinie zu Kate und Claire im Taxi. CLAIRE: Was ist mit deinen Handschellen passiert? KATE: Ich hab sie abgeschnitten. CLAIRE: Es ist eine schöne Gegend - ich wette, sie sind ein wirklich nettes Paar... was? KATE: Ich hab nichts gesagt. CLAIRE: Was, denkst Du, sie sind absichtlich nicht am Flughafen erschienen? KATE: Warum sollte ich das denken? CLAIRE: Gut. Weil das nicht stimmt. KATE: Hier ist es. bringt das Taxi zum stehen. CLAIRE: Ähm... wirst Du mit mir kommen? KATE: Wie bitte? CLAIRE: Bitte, ich, ich... ich will da wirklich nicht ganz allein hin. beiden stehen vor der Haustür, eine Frau öffnet. CLAIRE: Hi, ähm, Mrs. Baskum - Ich bin Claire Littleton. BASKUM: Oh mein Gott - ohh - Es tut mir so leid. Ähm, mein Mann... er hat mich verlassen. Und glauben Sie mir, ich wollte das Baby so sehr, aber ich kann es nicht alleine tun. Es tut mir leid. Sehen Sie, ich weiß, ich hätte Sie anrufen sollen. CLAIRE: Also, äh, Sie, Sie haben es sich einfach anders überlegt!? BASKUM: Sehen Sie, mein, mein Leben ist gerade einfach ein bisschen kompliziert... KATE: Sie ist den ganzen Weg von Australien hierher gekommen und sie haben nicht angerufen? CLAIRE: Oh mein Gott! KATE: Bist Du okay? CLAIRE: Es kommt! Auf der Insel zu Kate, die die Baracken erreicht. Sie folgt einem Geräusch aus einem der Häuser. Im Inneren entdeckt sie Sawyer in einem Schlafzimmer, der gerade einen Teil des Fußboden löst. Kate bleibt unbemerkt und beobachtet ihn. Sawyer holt einen kleinen Karton hervor, nimmt etwas heraus und fängt an zu weinen. Als Kate weggehen will, hört Sawyer sie und zieht seine Waffe. SAWYER: Wer ist da? Komm besser sofort raus oder ich werde einfach schießen. betritt den Flur und erkennt Kate. SAWYER: Was zum Teufel machst Du hier? KATE: Ich habe mir Sorgen um Dich gemacht. geht wortlos an ihr vorbei und verlässt das Haus. Alternative Zeitlinie zu dem Eingang eines Krankenhauses. Kates Taxi hält davor und eine Krankenschwester kommt mit einem Rollstuhl dorthin. KRANKENSCHWESTER: Was ist passiert? CLAIRE: Ich, ich glaube, meine Wehen haben eingesetzt. KRANKENSCHWESTER: Wann hat es angefangen? CLAIRE: Ähm, vor ungefähr drei Minuten. KRANKENSCHWESTER: Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen, wir bringen Sie herein um Sie zu untersuchen. Kate Gehören Sie zu ihr? bemerkt ein Polizeiauto auf der Straße. KATE: Ja. in ein Untersuchungszimmer des Krankenhauses. CLAIRE: Was machen Sie? Was passiert? MARGRET: Bitte warten Sie, der Arzt wird sofort bei Ihnen sein. CLAIRE: Was passiert? geht auf den Flur und spricht einen Arzt an. KATE: Entschuldigen Sie, entschuldigen Sie. Arzt dreht sich um, es ist Ethan. ETHAN: Ja? KATE: Sind Sie ein Arzt? ETHAN: Ja. Ich bin Dr. Goodspeed. KATE: Könnte ich bitte da drin ihre Hilfe bekommen? betreten das Zimmer, in dem Claire ist. ETHAN: Miss Littleton, Claire, wie fühlen Sie sich? CLAIRE: Unangenehm, w-w-was passiert? ETHAN: Was passiert... ist, dass Mutter Natur sich selbst ein bisschen voraus ist. Sind Sie bereit, ihr Baby zu bekommen? CLAIRE: Bitte was? ETHAN: Sie sind in der 36. Woche, 3 Zentimeter erweitert und ungefähr 80 Prozent verkürzt, was bedeutet - wenn Sie wollen, können Sie heute Ihr Baby bekommen. CLAIRE: Wenn ich will? Also, was meinen S-s-sie, können Sie es aufhalten? ETHAN: Vielleicht, allerdings würde das eine Reihe von Medikamenten benötigen. CLAIRE: Wa-was für Medikamente, ich meine, werden sie das Baby verletzen? ETHAN: Nein, sie sind absolut sicher. Ich will nur keine Spritzen ihn Sie reinstechen, wenn ich es nicht muss. Also, es liegt bei Ihnen. CLAIRE: Ich... ich bin noch nicht bereit. ETHAN: Okay, fangen wir an mit einer Injektion von... EKG-Monitor des Babys zeigt plötzlich nur noch eine flache Linie an und piept stetig. CLAIRE: W-was ist los? ETHAN: Margret, wir brauchen Ultraschall. Ich will ein Bild von dem, was da drin passiert - äh, es könnte nur bedeuten, dass das Baby sich bewegt hat. CLAIRE: W-was meinen Sie - was passiert mit meinem Baby? Ist mein Baby okay? Ist Aaron okay? benutzt das Ultraschallgerät. ETHAN: Sehen Sie? Da ist er - alles ist in Ordnung. Ihr Junge bewegt sich nur gerne. 140 BPM - absolut normal. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Aaron eine ordentliche Portion wird. Jetzt lassen Sie uns sehen, wie wir das verlangsamen können. Sie haben das gut gemacht, Mami. Danke. lächelt; Kate hält ihre Hand. Auf der Insel sitzt am U-Boot-Pier, Kate kommt zu ihm. KATE: Vor ein paar Tagen hast Du mich gefragt, warum ich zurück auf die Insel gekommen bin... Ich muss Claire finden. Ich dachte, wenn ich Dich einhole, könntest Du mir vielleicht helfen - und dann könnten wir sie vielleicht finden und sie zu Aaron zurückbringen und vielleicht wäre das hier dann nicht komplett sinnlos. SAWYER: Hm. KATE: Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte Dir niemals folgen dürfen. SAWYER: Welches mal meinst Du? KATE: Das war dein Haus gerade? Und Juliets? SAWYER: Jap. KATE: Tut mir leid. SAWYER: Das hast Du schon gesagt. KATE: Nein... ich meinte Juliet. Wenn ich Dich auf dem U-Boot nicht überredet hätte, hättet ihr beide die Insel verlassen und sie wäre nicht gestorben. SAWYER: Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass sie tot ist... es ist meine. Sie hat genau da gesessen, wo Du jetzt bist, und wollte diesen Ort verlassen - und ich hab sie überredet, zu bleiben. Ich habe sie dazu gebracht, auf dieser Insel zu bleiben, weil ich nicht allein sein wollte. Das verstehst Du doch, oder? Aber, äh... Aber ich denke, manche von uns sind dazu bestimmt, allein zu sein. betrachtet einen Ring, den er in der Hand hält. SAWYER: Ich wollte ihr einen Heiratsantrag machen. steht auf und wirt den Ring ins Wasser. SAWYER: Du könntest wahrscheinlich noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit den Tempel erreichen. geht davon, Kate weint. Schnitt zu Dogen, der an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt und einen Baseball dreht. Jack kommt herein. JACK: Was ist das? DOGEN: Ein Baseball. JACK: Du sprichst ziemlich gut Englisch für jemanden, der einen Übersetzer benötigt. DOGEN: Wir beide wissen, dass ich keinen Übersetzer benötige. JACK: Warum hast Du dann einen? DOGEN: Weil ich mich von den Leuten distanzieren muss, für die ich verantwortlich bin. Es ist einfacher so, wenn sie die Entscheidungen, die ich für sie treffe, nicht mögen. JACK: Wer bist Du? DOGEN: Mein Name ist Dogen. JACK: Bist Du von hier? Der Insel? DOGEN: Ich wurde hierhergebracht, wie jeder andere auch. JACK: Was meinst Du mit hierhergebracht? DOGEN: Du weißt genau, was ich meine. will wieder gehen. DOGEN: Du hast deinem Freund nicht die Pille gegeben, oder? JACK: Nein. DOGEN: Warum nicht? JACK: Weil ich nicht weiß, was da drin ist. DOGEN: Es wird die Infektion... JACK: Die Infektion, ja, das weiß ich. Aber was ist drin. DOGEN: Ich kann es nicht erklären. JACK: Versuch es. DOGEN: Dafür haben wir keine Zeit. Er wird sterben, wenn Du... JACK: Er ist schonmal gestorben! Was ist hier drin? DOGEN: Du musst mir einfach vertrauen. JACK: Ich vertraue mir selbst nicht. Wie soll ich Dir dann vertrauen? geht ein paar Schritte von Dogen weg. JACK: Lass uns herausfinden, wo wir mit Vertrauen hinkommen. nimmt die Pille selbst. Dogen springt sofort auf und schlägt Jack in den Bauch. Dann wendet er das Heimlich-Manöver an, sodass Jack die Pille wieder ausspuckt. JACK: Wirst Du mir jetzt erzählen, was drin ist? DOGEN: Gift. Alternative Zeitlinie betrachtet ihr Sonogramm im Krankenhaus, als ein Detective und ein Polizist den Raum betreten. CLAIRE: Herein. DETECTIVE: Entschuldigen Sie, Ms. Littleton? CLAIRE: Ja? DETECTIVE: Ich bin Detective Rasmussen. Ist Ms. Hart hier? CLAIRE: Tut mir leid, wer? RASMUSSEN: Joan Hart. Sie hat sich mit Ihnen angemeldet. CLAIRE: Oh, sie war nur, ähm, die Taxifahrerin. Ich brauchte Hilfe und sie hat mich hier reingebracht. Sie ist gegangen, nachdem ich behandelt wurde. RASMUSSEN: Hat sie zufällig gesagt, wo sie als nächstes hin will? CLAIRE: Warum, stimmt etwas nicht? RASMUSSEN: Nein. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen darum. dem Polizisten Komm, lass uns gehen. verlassen den Raum. Kate kommt aus einem Nebenzimmer herein, von dem aus sie das Gespräch belauscht hat. KATE: Danke. CLAIRE: Sicher. Gleichfalls. Warum... warum sind sie hinter Dir her? Was hast Du getan? KATE: Würdest Du mir glauben, wenn ich sage, dass ich unschuldig bin? CLAIRE: Ja. Ja, das würde ich. KATE: Ich sollte gehen. CLAIRE: Oh warte. Hier, nimm meine Kreditkarte. KATE: Nein. CLAIRE: Sie hat kein hohes Limit, aber es ist etwas. KATE: Du musst das nicht machen. CLAIRE: Du musstest auch nicht machen, was Du getan hast. KATE: Aaron ist ein toller Name. CLAIRE: Ich weiß nicht, warum ich es gesagt habe. Es ist, als... ich weiß nicht, ich wusste ihn einfach oder so. KATE: Ich denke, Du solltest ihn behalten. CLAIRE: Nun, ähm, viel Glück. KATE: Ja, Dir auch. CLAIRE: Danke. Auf der Insel zu Kate, die ihre Wasserflasche füllt. Sawyer verlässt ein Haus, geht an ihr vorbei und betritt ein anderes. Kate begibt sich auf den Rückweg. zu Dogen, Jack und Lennon in Dogens Quartier. LENNON: Er hat sie geschluckt? DOGEN: Ja. stellt Jack eine Tasse hin. JACK: Was ist das? DOGEN: Tee. JACK: Warum wollt Ihr Sayid töten? DOGEN: Wir glauben, er wurde... Mesareteittandarou LENNON: Die beste Übersetzung ist... besessen. JACK: Besessen? Wovon? DOGEN: In ihm wächst eine Dunkelheit heran. Und sobald sie sein Herz erreicht, wird alles, was Dein Freund jemals war, verschwunden sein. JACK: Ich... wie könnt Ihr Euch da sicher sein? DOGEN: Weil es auch mit Deiner Schwester passiert ist. zu Jin, der im Dschungel eine Rast an einem Bach einlegt. Plötzlich erscheinen Aldo und Justin, die ihn überwältigen. ALDO: Wo ist das Miststück? JIN: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich versteht nicht. Ich gehe zurück zum Tempel. ALDO: Ja, klar. JUSTIN: Sieht aus, als wäre er allein. Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zurückbringen. ALDO: Oder vielleicht haben wir ihn gar nicht lebendig gefunden. JUSTIN: Aldo, nein. Das können wir nicht. Er ist einer von ihnen. ALDO: Er könnte einer von ihnen sein. Wo willst Du hin? richtet eine Pistole auf Jin. Plötzlich werden Justin und Aldo von einer unbekannten Schützin erschossen. Es ist Claire. JIN: Claire? Kategorie:Transcripte